Neurons
by Cokeaddicted
Summary: Alec needs to study for a test but keeps getting the information messed up so Magnus tries to think of a way to make his boyfriend relax.


**I hope you guys enjoy it. English is not my first language so I may have messed up the terms, if so please tell me and I will fix it.**

I've been watching him struggling with the same thing over and over again, poor think he really needs a break.

"Mags, I think I finally got it! So we got myelin in both the peripheral and central nervous system. And it is produced by the Schwann cells in the central nervous system and by the oligodentrocytes in the peripheral one."

"Come on, Alec! You knew this stuff 2 hours ago when I came here, it's exactly in reverse. You need a break, a real one! Not a 10 minute making out break. You have a choice, we can either go to club to dance and get shit faced or we can stay in and have amazing ground shaking sex." (I was really hoping he would choose the second one, though I'd do anything just to see him a little bit less stressed.)

"Why are you like this? You know I need a good percentage on this test. I already failed the histology one, I need to do really well on the nervous system, you know how my parents are."

"No offense darling but getting 80% on a test does not mean you failed it. And I stand by my opinion that you should loosen up a little bit. I didn't study as much as you my first year and I'm on my third and still on a scholarship."

"That's because you are a fucking genius, I need to study in order to keep my scholarship."

Poor Alexander, he doesn't know how much he is worth even though I try to tell him all the time, he just won't listen. It's small things like these, when he things that he is less than me, or when he thinks that everybody expects more from him than he is already giving. It pains me to see him always struggling, he doesn't know how much everyone appreciates what he does, who he is. Even though nobody says anything(except me and his siblings of course) , I can see the admiration or jealous looks everybody gives him. They are jealous of his amazing persona, the way he is always better then everybody without even trying or acknowledging it. He is truly the most amazing human I've ever met and I couldn't be more thankful for the chance he has given me to love and cherish him.

"Okay, love. I understand that you need to study, but what if we would make a deal?" (I could already see him thinking it through, he was already biting on his sleeve, and the other hand was messing his hair even more.)

"Fine, I'll hear you out. But if it's something stupid like setting all my books on fire and have sex on their ashes don't waste your breath because the answer is already no."

"You know I wouldn't do that, muffin. Well not now at least, but when the year is finished I might just have to convince you that it would be a terrific and sexy idea. But what I'm thinking about right now is that I will let you study for one more hour after which you'll tell me the structure of the neuron once again and then whether you say it right or wrong we'll go to Pandemonium, forget about Med School and return in the morning with new forces."

"That doesn't sound entirely bad….Fine, we can go but we won't stay later than 3 a.m, I still have to study tomorrow."

"Amazing, go to work now. I'll be right beside you making myself pretty for my man."

He hit me with the pillow in the face laughing and telling me how much of a dork I am before going back to his books. I am always content with just watching him even if he is reading, studying, eating, sleeping...basically all the time. I know I sound like a stalker but if you knew my Alexander you would want to stare at him all day too. As I said I love to watch him all the time, but my favourite Alexander is laughing one, the one where he just lets go and giggles or does that weird oink sound because when I see him like that, happy, I am happy as well, all my worries dissipate and there is only the two of us against the world.

Time flew pretty quickly since I decided to fix my make-up for our night out while Alexander was trying to get all that information in his pretty brain, so when I hear him shouting my name to listen to him I was almost done myself.

"Okay, pretty boy, let's hear what you know."

"So…The neuron is made from the perikaryon, the dendrites and the axon. The soma is made from the cell membrane, the cytoplasm which has the communal organelles as well as the Nissle body and neurofibrils. The neurofibrils are also found in the axoplasm and in dendrites…"

He kept going on and on, I listened to every word he said and when he realized that he is finally coming to an end and I didn't stop him once he started to look happier, he was bouncing on his feet like a little kid, moving his hands all over the place and speaking faster and faster to get it done already.

"I can't believe I'm finally done with this. I know this is only the first part and I still have the spinal cord, spinal and cranial nerves, the brainstem, the cerebellum, diencephalon and the cerebrum. But at least I know that I finished with part of it. We can now go and celebrate my small victory."

"I'm proud of you love. And I'm happy that you are so eager to go now, but why? This is not you, you usually complain constantly if I want to drag you to Pandemonium, you even complain when we are inside and already with a drink in hand."

"What? Can't I feel the need to go and drink and dance with my magnificent boyfriend? "

"Not that I'm complaining, but I still think it's weird that you suddenly feel like this."

"By the Angel, Mags. You really want me to say it? I'm fucking horny and needy and I want to go and show you off and then make everybody jealous that I'm the one who gets to take you home and fuck you senseless on my bed. Happy? Can we please go now?"

Ah, the words my little, innocent Alexander can say sometimes. He rarely speaks like this, but when he does, I'm more than happy to fulfil his needs.

"Why aren't your shoes on already? Come on, chop, chop! We have to get there, make your wish come true and then come back here and do the second part, the yummy one. "

 **Hope you liked it,if you did remember that comments are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading**


End file.
